Songs and Stories
by xUnicornsRulex
Summary: 15 short stories based on song titles.


**Suffocated **

Help me! The words burned in his throat but he could not say them out loud. He had been so focused on winning, on pushing himself to be the very best he could, to proving that he was better than D'jok. The flux that he had depended on to give him power was no slowly squeezing the life out of him. Now he wished he had listened to Artegor. If he had just taken a second to take his head out of his ass he might not have been in this condition right now. All his hatred had fuelled the darkness that now surrounded him. Black flames licked at his skin, its energy fuelled by his own rage. The landscape kept fading in and out of the blackness, he felt weak, as he felt himself gasping for oxygen to fill his lungs. But nothing was there, just the darkness.

**This Afternoon**

It was strange to believe that Micro-Ice could be both the most energetic and laziest person on the team at the same time. He was always the last to get out of bed for training yet seemed to bounce into the training room. Not to mention, he was able to eat triple the amount of what everyone else yet and remained in perfect shape (Seriously, something was over looked her!) But that was just who he was. A terrible prankster. A fantastic football player. A good friend. No one could think of a better way to chill in the afternoon then watching Micro-Ice try and make the world laugh.

**Whip my Hair **

There was no other way to describe her. Mei was beautiful, no one would have been surprised if she became a famous model even without the fame as a star footballer. But what made her stand out was her signature hair style. The directors always loved to make her spin around, so that the chocolate locks would whip out, coiled around her body, as if it was trying to illuminate the perfect curves of her figure. Yes, Mei's famous hair whip defiantly made her stand out.

**You Can't Win**

Sonny sat at the table by himself watching his team celebrate not just another victory for the Snow Kids but another crazy scientist gone from the universe. Artie and Bennet had already wasted themselves. Heck! Even Corso had loosened up a bit. It was a good thing that the Duke had given them 24 hours pardon, otherwise they would never escape the robots in their conditions. Though he would never say it out loud. What kind of pirate would he be if he admitted that the Technoid could catch them? Why couldn't Technoid just except they can't win.

**4am Forever**

He had lost her. He should have seen it coming but he didn't. D'jok and Mei splitting had been obvious, since they were at each other's throats constantly. Still he had not seen the sings. Yuki had left him. They had been together for years and yet it had taken her a second to end it. How had he not seen the signs?

**Courage**

He was nervous. Even though it was the same hotel that he had walked through in the last two tournaments, he felt like he wasn't wanted. But he pressed on, ignoring the depressing thoughts that were attempting to crawl to the front of his mind. The only thing that was getting through this was reminding himself what his father had said to him. But the closer he got, the quieter his dad's voice became. Finally, taking a deep breath, he pushed himself through the door. Everyone around the room looked shocked to see him return. D'jok braced himself for the onslaught. But all he got in return were the smiles of friends welcoming him home.

**My Medicine**

The new medicine that Dame Simbai was completely experimental. But Ahito was willing to try anything. Thran paid even more close attention to his twin brother, looking out for any signs of the side effects that were cautioned on the bottle. Nevertheless, as days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months, Ahito was getting stronger and healthier than ever before. Everyone was so happy to see the goalie back on his feet. But everyone had been so focused on the possible side effects, no one thought it think what would happen if he stopped.

**Stronger**

Rocket knew there was something different about her? He just couldn't put his finger on it. The changes were so subtle that even he had doubts on his own senses. She held her head up a little straighter then before when she walked. On the playing field, she was more encouraging and seemed to be not afraid to voice her opinion when she thought D'jok was wrong. But it was in the way she looked at him that he noticed the change. She didn't look at him for protection anymore. In fact, he needed her to protect him. Though he would never admit it. He had put her through so much pain during Netherball that he didn't believe he was worth her effort. But when she kissed, he knew that he was being selfish. He needed her, she was his oxygen. Netherball had not just changed him; it had changed her as well.

**Gotta be Somebody**

All his life he had wanted to be a footballer. It wasn't just the fact that he made a career playing the sport he loved. It was because everyone seemed to love you, it made you famous, you were moulded into something brilliant. You were a champion!

**Bad**

It was his look. The whole Bad boy image. All of the leather jackets and piercings in his ears portrayed someone who was not to be messed with. Growing up in an orphanage made you hard because you had to learn about survival. His attitude didn't help him either. The journalist ate it all up. Twisting snippets of anger words he had said into something worse. But it was when he made it back into the safety of hotel room. Stripping of the jacket, removing the piercings and replacing his frown with a smile, he lent forward and kissed the girl he loved full on the mouth. With her… he didn't need to be the bad boy, he was just himself.

**When we stand together **

There was no doubt that all of them were talented. If they hadn't then Aarch would have never picked them if they hadn't shown some kind of shine to their abilities. But when they stood together, they were unstoppable.

**Never Gonna be Alone**

It was a risky move but he had taken it. Turns out it was the best decision he had ever made. Leaving the Shadows had given back not only his parents but a little sister, he was in a meaningful relationship and friends! The loneliness that had once alienated him had disappeared. For once in his life he felt real; loved.

**You love me**

Aduim loved Aarch. There was no denying it. But sometimes love just wasn't enough in a relationship. You can't have the girl and the career, only a few lucky ones got those. So when she realised they had been caught on camera kissing then she knew it was over. At least… that's what she thought. He came straight to her that night. Next thing she knew he was throwing her on the bed that was that. A new life, a new job and a new baby on the way. Aarch did love her. That was all that mattered.

**Second Chance**

At first he thought it had been his imagination when he saw the teenager wearing the bracelet on T.V. But when he saw it hanging around the teenagers' wrist he just had to ask. And just when he found his son, he almost lost his son again. But thankfully he was able to save him this time. Though he could only see him when he wasn't on Akillian. There were just too many bad memories on that planet. Hopefully, his wounds would heal and he could have his second chance.

**Bottoms Up**

Everyone thought he was well again. That the side effects of the Shadow's flux had been reverse (which was half true to a certain extent) but no one knew the others side effects. The shakes he would suffer without the use of the smog. It was a little like cocaine. You just had to sniff a little bit to make you feel better. But he couldn't use it. Dame Simbai ran occasional tests on him and would know that he was using it. So instead he turned to drink. It was the only thing that stopped the shakes.

**Hey guys, got lots of stories to upload at the moment but sadly not enough time. I've put up a poll for people to vote for their favourite so if you're interested then vote. Enjoy :D**


End file.
